Spoon Island
Spoon Island is, as the name implies, an island on the outskirts of . The island is owned by Nikolas Cassadine. It was leased to the Cassadine family long ago by a Native American group. Wyndemere Wyndemere is the mansion found on Spoon Island, though many refer to it as a castle. The island was originally bought from Katherine Delafield's Aunt Iona by Ned Ashton as a present for his fiancee Dawn Winthrop in 1989, and later the Quartermaines leased the island to Cesar Faison when he was under the guise of "P.K. Sinclair". Faison was in search for some powerful alien crystals which Anna Devane had already discovered on the island. Faison then took residence at Wyndemere after tricking Scott Baldwin into selling it to him. Cassadine ownership After Faison was presumed dead, the island was taken over by the Cassadines when Stefan and Nikolas moved to town in 1996. In 1997, Stefan held the traditional Cassadine Bacchanalia Ball here to announce his engagement to Katherine Bell, in front of all prominent citizens of Port Charles. Later that same night, Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber shared their first waltz outside of the ballroom. Many deaths have also occurred at Wyndermere. In 1999, Helena Cassadine pushed Katherine Bell off of the parapet and fell to her death. In 2003, a man hired by Stefan Cassadine pushed Summer Holloway to her death, later that year Luke Spencer stabbed and pushed Stefan Cassadine to his death as well. In, 2005, the current resident Nikolas Cassadine is host to Lucky and Elizabeth's wedding surrounded by the citizens of Port Charles, shortly after, the groom and several of the wedding party were injured in a train crash. The Black and White Ball In 2007, Nikolas Cassadine, decided to hold a ball to celebrate his engagement to Emily Quartermaine, as well as to honor the memory of Alan Quartermaine. During the ball, a storm started and stranded everyone on the island. Madman Anthony Zacchara crashed the party and stayed hidden in the shadows. He injured Ric Lansing, shot Leyla Mir, and killed a servant, still keeping his identity a secret. Diego Alcazar later strangled the bride-to-be to death. Nikolas moves out In summer 2011, Nikolas Cassadine moves out, leaving Spoon Island to Alexis Davis. Alexis lets Ethan Lovett explore Wyndemere, when he finds a woman wearing a white dress. She is later revealed to be Helena Cassadine's daughter, Irina Cassadine and is murdered by Helena's goons. During this, Irina's gets a psychiatrist named Ewen Keenan, who while leaving Spoon Island, saves Elizabeth Webber after she was drugged and throw off a boat by Lisa Niles. Caleb Morley In early 2013, Heather Webber, Lucy Coe and Todd Manning escape from Ferncliff and temporarily seek refuge at Wyndemere. During this time Lucy dreams that Caleb Morley comes to taunt her. Caleb later kidnapps Sam Morgan and her son Danny Morgan bringing them to Wyndemere. While Rafe Kovich stays with Danny in the living room. Sam is found and rescued by John McBain and Lucy in the tunnels, after a brief struggle Caleb is supposedly killed by John. Nikolas' Return Upon returning to Port Charles in 2013, Nikolas and Spencer take residence at Wyndemere once more. Nikolas also agrees to host Laura's wedding to Scott Baldwin surrounded by friends and family. Some months later Nikolas discovers Robin Scorpio being held hostage and invites her along with Britt Westbourne to stay at Wyndemere. However Nikolas was outraged after Jerry Jacks blackmailed him into letting Cesar Faison and Liesl Obrecht take refuge with them as well. Gallery Wyndermere1990.png|Wyndemere (1990). WyndermereBallroom.png|Stefan Cassadine holds the Bacchanalia Ball at Wyndemere (1997). Wyndemere05.png|Lucky and Elizabeth wed in the ball room of Wyndemere. (2005) NikolasEmilyBall.png|Nikolas and Emily hold their Black and White Ball at Wyndemere. (2007) LauraPortrait.png|A portrait of Laura Spencer hangs in Wyndemere. WyndemereHaunted.png|Wyndemere abandoned in 2011. Wyndemere2014.png|Wyndemere (2014). Category:Locations